Polaris
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Polaris. Nama sebuah bintang di utara. Siapa sangka dibalik namanya yang unik, ternyata bintang ini entah kenapa bisa mempersatukan kedua insan aneh bin ajaib ini? "Apa semua anak olimpiade seperti ini? Oh Kami-sama.. Apa-apaan dengan pernyataan itu?" Warnings inside. T buat aman. MikuxKaito. Ayo monggo dibaca..


**A/N: Fanfic yang tingkat ketepatan faktanya ini belom 100% dibuat karena nilai ekskul astronomi saya bagus hehehe **(padahal dia ga pernah apal rasi #dor) **sekaligus penyemangat buat urusan event ekskul dll. Ya sudahlah daripada banyak bacot mending baca saja sana! Selamat menikmati!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: Fakta-yang-belum-tentu-benar,maklum-masih-pemula, OOC, typo, dll**

* * *

Musim panas. Aaah.. siapa yang tidak pernah menantikan musim ini. Musim dimana kita bisa bersantai sepanjang hari, mencari uang dengan berkerja sambilan, dan berlarian mengelilingi pantai hanya dengan 1 set bikini dibadan. Oke, lupakan ini. Dasar si author emang mesum—disamping fakta kalau sebenarnya dia adalah.. perempuan. Apa? Kenapa dikasih tahu! Oke ini melenceng.

Atau ya… setidaknya itulah yang direncanakan oleh bocah berumur 16 tahun ini sampai si Pembina ekskulnya bilang:

"_Ayo kita pergi menuju observatorium di luar negeri minggu depan! Semua anggota klub astronomi wajib ikut loh!"_

Dan itulah alasannya kenapa sekarang ia berada disuatu daerah bernama Lembang, Bandung, Indonesia. Demi apapun, ia kira pergi ke luar negeri itu maksudnya Amerika gitu ya, tahunya Indonesia. Kecewa? Wajar. #dor

Dan sekarang Miku Hatsune, karakter utama kita, sedang duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon dekat gedung teleskop Zweiss—Sweiss—atau apapun itu Miku tak peduli. Dilihatnya anak-anak satu ekskulnya terlihat sangat antusias melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit. _Heck_, Miku mengumpat, Lagipula memangnya mereka gak ngantuk ya? Padahal sudah tengah malam begini. Lagian kenapa pula ia memutuskan untuk masuk ekskul ini sih? Merepotkan saja. Miku pun terus menerus ngedumel sambil merapatkan jaketnya, dingin.

"Miku? Ngapain kamu sendiri saja disini?" suara seorang anak laki-laki mengagetkan Miku. Miku menoleh kearah laki-laki itu dengan tatapan malas. Benar dugaannya, yang memanggilnya itu adalah tetangganya dan teman kecilnya yang bodoh tapi jenius(?), Kaito Shion.

"Hmm, sedang nonton. Nonton apa?" lagi-lagi Kaito bertanya, tapi tetap saja Miu tidak menanggapinya.

"Sh*rina? Oh Miku.. kau tahu kan film ini banyak yang salah! Lihat, Venus itu tidak mungkin bisa diliat malem-malem! Terus—"

"Apa sih, BaKaito. Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi sana!" Sapaan hangat Kaito berakhir dengan balasan Miku yang dingin. Sungguh kasihan dirimu nak.

"Kau tak bergabung dengan _senpai_ dan yang lainnya?" Miku menggeleng, berharap percakapan ini berakhir dengan cepat.

"Tapi ini cukup menarik loh! Daripada nontonin iPad, mending lihat-lihat. Jarang-jarang kan kita melihat belahan bumi selatan. Lihat, itu ada Libra.. lalu Scorpio.. lalu ada rasi—"

"Oke cukup. Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan astronomi." Potong Miku. Ditatapinya muka kaget Kaito dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tapi mereka itu menarik tahu."

"Ya, bagimu menarik, tentu saja. Kau kan memenangkan medali perak di olimpiade tingkat nasional!" Miku meninggikan suaranya, membuat Kaito menutup telinganya. "Maaf saja ya, tapi aku tidak sepertimu! Aku bahkan tidak hafal bentuk rasi!"

Hening.

Miku memalingkan mukanya, malu. Bodoh sekali, tidak hafal bentuk rasi bintang bagi anggota klub astronomi adalah hal yang paling memalukan sepanjang masa. Miku yakin, Kaito sebentar lagi pasti akan menertawakannya.

"Pfft—kau bercanda kan?"

Tuh, bener kan yang ia bilang! Kaito mentertawakannya.

"Kau, yang mau masuk jurusan astronomi?"

Okay.. Kau sebaiknya diam Kaito. Kepala Miku kecil kita terlihat seperti bom yang siap meledak sekarang.

"Miku? Oke, kau serius ya?"

"IYAAAA! Aku SANGAT serius, BaKaito!" Miku marah-marah didepan Kaito. "Silahkan saja kalau kau ingin mentertawakanku—aku tak peduli lagi!" Miku lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kaito yang terheran-heran dibelakangnya.

"Oke Miku aku bercanda. Jangan marah dong! Nanti aku beliin es krim rasa _leek_, oke?" Kaito merajuk, tapi Miku tetap tak peduli.

"Aku tidak marah!" Miku tetap memalingan mukanya. Ucapan dan perbuatannya sungguh berlawanan arah.

"Tapi kau terlihat mar—"

"Bisakah kau DIAM? Kau menggangguku tahu!" bentak Miku kencang. Kaito melongo, terdiam melihat tingkah Miku. Miku yang tersadar dengan perbuatannya pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kaito dibelakangnya.

'_Sial! Terus saja semuanya menjadi rusak! Terus saja—"_

_GREP._

Langkah Miku dihentikan oleh Kaito yang mencengkram lengannya. Miku melirik kearah Kaito yang menatapnya dengan serius—dan maksudku serius adalah amat, sangat, serius. Miku bergidik melihatnya, rasanya seperti akan dimarahi oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Ap—apa sih Kaito? Lepasin." Perintah Miku. Tapi bukannya melepaskan Miku Kaito malah membawa Miku pergi entah kemana.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan mereka masih saja berjalan tak tentu arah. Mending tak tentu arahnya masih didekat jalan raya tapi ini mereka memasuki hutan mas bero! Tentu saja sebagai anak perempuan Miku harus sedikit was-was. Jangan-jangan… Kaito mau..

"DASAR MESUM! KAU MAU MEM*PIIIP*KU YAAAA?" Dengan segera Miku menghantam Kaito dengan daun bawang raksasanya dengan kejam. Kaito yang berusaha mengelak pun langsung tak berkutik ditempat.

"Bu—bukan bodoh! Lihat sekelilingmu dong! Kita mau mengamati langit tahu!" ujar Kaito membela diri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sekelilingnya. Miku menghentikan serangannya sejenak, ternyata Kaito benar! Ada sebuah bangunan yang memuat teleskop besar diujungnya, dan dilapangan penuh hamparan rumput terdapat sebuah teleskop berwarna biru dan bermotif es krim. Miku _sweatdrop_, teleskop itu pasti punya Kaito.

"Oke, aku percaya. Maaf telah salah sangka hehehe.." Miku mesem-mesem sendiri. Kaito mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"_Anyway_ Kaito, ngapain ngajak aku kesini?" Tanya Miku. Kaito hanya melirik Miku sampai ada akhirnya ia kembali fokus pada teleskop didepannya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu, tunggu sampai aku selesai _alligning_* dulu." Ujar Kaito.

Miku pun duduk dihamparan padang rumput didepannya sambil menunggu Kaito selesai _alli—_apapun itu. Miku menegadahkan kepalanya keatas, kalau dipikir-pikir langit malam bagus juga ya. Hey! Jarang sekali tahu langit bisa secerah ini! Miku rasa ikut acara ini tidak buruk juga.

"Huh.. akhrinya selesai juga. Ayo sini Miku! Kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik!" seru Kaito. Miku pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memposisikan dirinya sedemikian rupa didepan teleskop Kaito.

Dan tebak apa yang Miku lihat: Planet Uranus!

"Uwaaaaaaa… _Sugoi_ Kaito! Ini bagus sekali! Kau pakai perbesaran berapa hah? Uwaaaa…" seru Miku terkagum-kagum. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata pujian dan kaguman. Sementara itu Kaito hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje dan merasa seperti orang paling ketjeh sejagat raya.

"Kau memang hebat Kaito! Benar-benar pantas dapat medali!"

_Ahh.. stop it you._ Kaito jadi melayang kan!

"_Souka.._ Kalau begitu.."

_DUAK_. Kaito baru saja menendang kaki teleskopnya. Kuulangi lagi, menendangnya. Dan alhasil si Uranus pun menghilang entah kemana.

Ka~i~to~ kau dalam masalah bee~saar~

"DASAR BODOH! KENAPA DITENDANG HAH? KAU MEMANG IDIOOT! BAKAITO DASAAAARRR!" Miku pun sukses terlunjak emosinya. Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja dan malah bersiul-siul.

"BAKAITO!"

"Kau bilang kau suka Uranusnya, maka dari itu coba saja kau cari sendiri."

"Apa?"

Hah. Kaito menghela napas. Diulanginya lagi perkataan tadi. "Cari sendiri si Uranus dengan teleskop itu. Kalau berhasil, maka kau akan kutraktir. Lebih baik kau cepat, sebelum Uranus kembali menghilang entah kemana." Tantang Kaito dengan ekspresi menyebalkan. Miku dapat merasakan urat-urat nadi bersarang dikepalanya sekarang.

"Sialan kau BaKaito! Lihat saja! Akan kutemukan Uranus!" ujar Miku menyetujui tantangan Kaito. Miku pun segera men-_allign _dengan sumpah serapah mengalir dimulutnya. Melihat itu, Kaito hanya tertawa kecil. Niat untuk menjahili teman kecilnya pun akhirnya kesampaian.

**~Polaris~**

"Ini sudah lama sekali Miku. Sudah ketemu belum?" Tanya Kaito sambil menguap. Yang ditanya hanya cemberut kesal.

"Kalau sudah menyerah, bilang ya!"

"Gak sudi aku menyerah! Lihat saja! Aku akan menemukannya!" seru Miku bersemangat. Ia pun kembali fokus dengan teleskopnya.

Kaito terkekeh melihat Miku. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali tiduran di rerumputan.

"Oke Kaito, aku menyerah." Ujar Miku putus asa.

Kaito kembali bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Miku dengan tatapan tidak biasa. "Cepat banget menyerahnya."

Miku berjalan menuju tempat Kaito dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya. "Abis susah. Uranus kan bergerak terus." Miku lalu mendesah dan merapatkan kembali jaketnya.

"Ya namanya juga benda langit, pasti bergerak." Ujar Kaito bermaksud menghibur. Diusapnya kepala Miku berkali-kali untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi bintang Polaris nggak! Makanya lebih gampang untuk menemukannya dibanding Uranus." Umpat Miku. Kaito menyunggingkan senyuman kecut menanggapi hal itu. Tapi yang dikatakan Miku memang benar sih.

"Tapi jangan salah, Polaris gitu-gitu penting loh! Dia kan sebagai penunjuk arah utara*."

"Tapi di selatan masih ada Crux kan, lalu juga ada kompas." Miku menimpali. Kaito pun membatu, merasa sakmat dan tak bisa apa-apa.

"Kamu itu juara 2 olimpiade masih bodoh juga ya.." Miku pun menepuk-nepu punggung Kaito sebagai bentuk simpati. Tapi sepertinya hiburan itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Miku dan Kaito lalu sama-sama menghadap langit. Terlihat rasi-rasi bintang yang ada tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja, seperti kata Kaito, benda langit kan bergerak—termasuk bintang. Tapi siapa peduli sih? Yang penting pemandangannya terlihat indah sekali.

"Penting ya.."

Kaito melirik sedikit kearah Miku. Teman kecilnya ini kelihatan.. bersinar. Ia terus menerus menceletuk tentang-apapun-itu, tapi Kaito tidak menggubris hal itu. Miku yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi dilihatin Kaito terus, akhirnya balas menata mata safir Kaito. _Jade _bertemu _Sapphire_, keduanya hanya saling pandang-pandangan tanpa henti.

"Kaito, kenapa?"

"Ti—ti—tidak! Lupakan saja!" Kaito memalingkan wajahnya yang telah bersemu merah kearah langit, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Miku yang kebingungan pun melakukan hal yang sama.

'_Apaan sih Kaito. Padahal sudah bertekad juga._' Kaito memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia memang tidak bagus kalau dihadapkan dengan hal seperti ini.

"Kaito," panggil Miku pelan.

"Ya?"

"langitnya cantik. Benar juga kata para _senpai_, langit selatan banyak rasinya!" Miku terkagum-kagum.

"Iya hehehe.. sama kayak kamu."

Hening lagi.

Keduanya sama-sama membelakangi satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama memaki-maki satu sama lain. Muka keduanya sama-sama memerah seperti tomat. Dan keduanya sama-sama memikirkan maksud perkataan Kaito yang terdengar gamblang itu.

"Mi—Miku.." panggil Kaito pelan. Matanya memandang kebawah, tidak berani melihat mata Miku. Mukanya merah sekali.

"Y—ya?" yang dipanggil juga sama, tapi setidaknya ia masih sedikit curi-curi pandang begitu.

"Ma—mau gak…" Kaito berhenti sejenak. Ia menarik napas panjang. "Ma—Mau gak Miku jadi Polaris bagiku?"

Lagi-lagi hening.

Miku cengo. De-demi apa tadi BaKaitonya baru menyatakan perasaan padanya. Demi apaaaa? Terus kayak begitu lagi pernyataannya! Ini pasti ada yang salah! Biar Miku cubit diri sendiri dulu.

"Errr… Miku? Kau kenapa?"

"Kau! Kau yang kenapa! Oh _Kami-sama_, apa semua anak olimpiade seperti kamu? Apa-apaan pernyataan tadi? Kau tidak sepeti Kaito yang biasanya!" Miku malah balik bertanya. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai memegangi perutnya. Kaito mendengus, merasa kesal karena pernyataannya dianggap main-main.

"Tapi ya.. itu yang kusuka darimu." Tambah Miku pelan.

"Eh?"

Sekarang giliran Kaito yang cengo. Mi—Miku tadi ngomong apa?

"Kaito kamu nga—huwaaaaahhhhh! Kamu kenapa sih—Aku tak bisa bernapas!" seru Miku teregah-engah. Tentu saja, habis Kaito langsung menerjangnya begitu saja dari belakang sih!

"Tidak, hanya saja aku senang sekali Miku membalas perasaanku!" ujar Kaito, kali ini sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Aku menyukaimu Miku, sudah lamaaaa sekali."

_BLUSH_. "Ja—jangan mengatakan hal segamblang itu bodoh!" hardik Miku. Pipinya benar-benar panas sekarang.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan, _ne_?" ucap Kaito bermaksud menggoda.

Miku tidak menjawab pernyataan Kaito, tapi ia malah membalik badannya hingga ia sejajar dengan badan Kaito. Lalu Miku menempatkan tangannya dipipi Kaito, seperti ingin—

"Miku ingin menciumku? Wah wah.."

_PLAK_. Miku menampar Kaito hingga ia melayang diangkasa.

"Kau merusak _mood_, kau tahu itu!"

"Iya iya, maaf. Jangan marah seperti itu dong." Kaito pun lalu merangkul Miku dan mendekatkan mukanya hingga jarak mereka tereliminasi.

"_Daisuki yo, _Miku!" ujar Kaito kecil.

"Bodoh, janga banyak omong dan cium saja aku!"

"Agresif rupanya.." Kaito pun mengeliminasi jarak keduanya untuk kesekian kalinya dibawah langit penuh bintang.

—_**FIN **_

* * *

**GLOSSARIUM**

***alligning: **Saya gak tahu tulisannya bener apa nggak orz, **tapi itu artinya mencari objek langit degan teleskop. Lumayan susah sebenernya, apalagi kalo pake yang manual ** (dan lagi-lagi saya lupa istilah untuk teleskop jenis ini orz).

***Polaris (Alpa Ursa Minor) terletak diutara dekat kutub, makanya disebut sebagai penunjuk arah utara. Di Indonesia, bintang ini gak keliatan **(tapi katanya di planetarium Jakarta pernah keliatan orz). **Tapi kalo dibelahan bumi selatan, biasanya penunjuk arah utara pakai **rasi bintang pari atau** Crux.**

***Untuk masalah film ini… saya ga mau komentar banyak. Tapi setelah saya tanya ke orang-orang yang lebih tahu katanya memang banyak yang kurang tepat.**

**Berhubung saya ini masih amatir orz, jadi kalo ada salah mohon dibenarkan #bows**

* * *

**A/N: Apa-apaan karya ini? Pasti banyak salahnya orz. Kalo nanya kenapa latarnya Bandung? Karena saya ga bisa deskripsiin langit di Jepang #dor Secara kan bakal beda keliatannya. Dan jadilah kayak gini! Tapi rasi-rasi yang disebut itu udah saya cek kok kebenarannya di Stellarium. (wwwdotstellariumdotorg).**

**Dan… karena saya masih sibuk ngurus proposal dan lain sebagainya, jadi langsung aja—Gimana fanficnya? Jelek? Bagus? Sok kalo mau review mah! Tapi jangan dulu, karena masih ada OMAKE dibawahnya!**

**Jaa!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Errr… ada yang melihat Miku dan Kaito? Dari tadi mereka tidak terlihat. Sayang sekali mereka melewatkan hujan meteor." Seru Luka sambil mengangkat-angkat tangannya. Si kembar Kagamine hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Mungkin pacaran. Kau tahu kan, mereka itu pasangan malu-malu tai kucing." Ujar Meiko mengata-ngatai. Kali ini si kembar Kagamine tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil mengacungkan ibu jari mereka.

"APA? JADI MEREKA SEDANG MESRA-MESRAAN?" Salah satu anggota paling tua, Gakupo, malah rusuh sendiri. "Aku tak akan kalah! Luka-sama ayo kita—"

"Aku ingin melihat teleskop yang disana ah~" Luka pun pergi melelang entah kemana.

"Lu—Luka-sama.." Gakupo pun pundung dipojokan dengn aura-aura kelam disekelilingnya. Si kembar Kagamine pun menghiburnya dan kakak Luka, Luki Megurine, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

—_**FIN LAGI**_


End file.
